Ignika
} - style=background:#CDAD00; color:white Kraft: Leben |}} - style=background:#CDAD00; color:white Träger: style="width:17em" Ein Toa aus Jovan´s Team Toa Ignika Mata Nui |}} - style=background:#CDAD00; color:white Disks: Keine |}} - style=background:#CDAD00; color:white Standort: Auf Bara Magna |}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#CDAD00; color:white; text-align:center; font-size:160%"|Toa Ignika |- |align="center" colspan="2" | 250px |- - style=background:#CDAD00; color:white Element: style="width:17em" Leben |}} - style=background:#CDAD00; color:white Kanohi-Maske: Ignika |}} - style=background:#CDAD00; color:white Waffen: style="width:17em" Midak-Skyblaster Lebensklinge Flugbrett |}} - style=background:#CDAD00; color:white Zustand: Opferte sich für Mata Nui |}} |} Die Kanohi Ignika ist die große legendäre Maske des Lebens, sie wurde von den Großen Wesen erschaffen und ist die einzige Maske, die selbstständig denken und ihre Kraft einsetzen kann. Geschichte Erschaffung thumb|left|150px|Das Schmieden der Ignika Der Sinn hinter der Ignika war es Mata Nuis Leben zu retten, falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte. Deshalb erschufen die Großen Wesen diese mächtige Maske auf Spherus Magna in unendlich heißem Feuer, und kühlte sie in kalten Regionen. Die Kanohi wurde danach in eine goldene Hülle gesteckt, bis ein großes Wesen diese Hülle aus neugierde öffnete. Das Große Wesen war nicht dazu bestimmt diese Maske zu berühren, aber die Kanohi Ignika schenkte ihm Kräfte, im Glauben ihm ein Geschenk zu machen. Dadurch wurden alle Dinge in der Nähe des großen Wesens lebendig und riefen ihre Bedürftnisse zu ihm. Das Große Wesen verlor den Verstand und wurde von den anderen Großen Wesen weggesperrt. Die Maske wurde in das Matoraner-Universum gebracht und zwei Große Wesen brachten sie in das Zentrum des südlichen Kontinents. Sie gruben einen unterirdischen Gang und die Kammer des Lebens, in dem ein Podest stand. Mit speziellen Werkzeugen stellten sie die Kanohi Ignika auf dieses Podest und verließen die Kammer wieder. Auf ihrem Rückweg stellten sie Fallen und setzten Umbra als Wächter ein. Einige Jahre später kam ein Toa-Team nach Voya Nui und konnte die Maske an sich nehmen um Mata Nui, wegen den Folgen der Großen Zerstörung, zu retten. Sie kamen nach Karda Nui und ein Toa setzte die Maske ein. Danach brachten sie die Maske zurück in ihr Versteck. Die Große Katastrophe thumb|left|150px|Die Toa bekommen die Maske Später wurde Mata Nui von Teridax eingeschläfert und stürzte in das Meer von Aqua Magna. Durch diesen Aufprall trieb Voya Nui an die Oberfläche von Aqua Magna und bildete eine eigene Insel. Jahre später machten sich die Piraka auf die Suche nach der Maske des Lebens um sie gegen große Gewinne zu verkaufen. Die Toa Inika machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg die Maske zu finden, allerdings um Mata Nuis Leben zu retten. Vezon erreichte die Kanohi Ignika und berührte sie. Die Maske nahm ihn als neuen Wächter und verschmolz mit seinem Kopf, färbte sich allerdings silber, da das Gleichgewicht im Universum nicht mehr gewährt war. Vezons Füße wurden an eine Fenrakk-Spinne gebunden und er bekam besondere Kräfte. Später suchte sich die Ignika einen neuen Wächter, da sie begann Vezon nicht mehr zu mögen. Die Wahl des neuen Wächters fiel auf den Matoraner Matoro, der sich in diesem Moment in einem Tunnel befand, durch den kein Licht dringen konnte. Die Maske erschuf sich eine Art Körper und testete Matoro. Der Matoraner führte diesen Körper aus dem Tunnel, im glauben es sei einer seiner Freunde, allerdings hatte er dadurch den Test der Maske bestanden und wurde ihr neuer Vorbote. Wenig später tauchten die Piraka bei Vezon auf, wurden aber von ihm besiegt. Danach kamen die Toa Inika und schafften es Vezon zu besiegen. Jaller schmolz den Boden unter Vezon, wodurch die Fenrakk-Spinne und er in Lava fielen. Dadurch verwandelte sich die Fenrakk-Spinne in den Kardas-Drachen. Kongu benutzte dann seine Kanohi Suletu um Vezon wissen zu lassen, was die Ignika über ihn dachte. So war Vezon abgelenkt und konnte von einer speziellen Zamorkugel von Jaller eingefroren werden. Durch den Sieg über die Piraka konnte das Gleichgewicht im Universum wieder so hergestellt werden, dass die Kanohi Ignika wieder gold wurde. Kongu erzählte Matoro dann, dass er der bestimmte Vorbote der Maske war und sie berühren konnte. Matoro tat dies und konnte die Maske an sich nehmen, diese war allerdings noch nicht bereit eingesetzt zu werden und flog an die Oberfläche. Dort verschwand sie unter den Wellen. Mahri Nui Die Maske sank in den Ozean und wurde durch die Gruben-Mutagene beschädigt, sodass ihre Kraft ausströmte. Kyrehx hielt zu der Zeit Wache und sah die Ignika sinken. Als die Maske zu Kyrehx sprach schwomm sie auf das offene Meer zu und holte die Maske, wobei sie von ihr verflucht wurde. Sie beschloss die Maske dem Herrscherrat von Mahri Nui zu zeigen, dieser hatte zu dieser Zeit allerdings keine Sitzung und so beschloss sie die Maske zu Dekar zu bringen. Als sie sich auf den Weg machte wurde sie von Pflanzen angegriffen. Dekar rettete die Ga-Matoranerin. Unter dem Vorwand, dass sie ihm die Maske zum Dank gab, übergab Kyrehx die Maske an Dekar, allerdings nur, weil sie die Maske nicht mehr haben wollte. Später überbrachte ein Polyp Kalmah die Nachricht von einem Gegenstand, der starke Energie ausstrahlte. Kalmah dachte sich, dass es die Ignika sei und versammelte alle Barraki. Währenddessen stieß Dekar auf einen Giftaal und griff ihn an, allerdings heilte die Kanohi Ignika diesen immer wieder, so gab Dekar auf und ging zurück nach Mahri Nui, welches allerdings von vielen Giftaalen angegriffen wurde. Dekar wollte sie mit einem Luftblasenwerfer abwehren, doch die Aale wurde abermals von der Ignika geheilt. Dekar merkte dies schließlich und wollte die Maske zerstören, dazu schwamm er auf das offene Meer hinaus, damit keiner der Matoraner mit der Maske in Berührung kommen konnte. Auf seinem Weg wurde er von Kalmah und Mantax verfolgt, er konnte in eine Höhle fliehen und wollte die Kanohi Ignika mit einem Stein zerschlagen, diese vergrößerte einen Giftaal allerdings und benutzte ihn als Wächter. Der Giftaal griff Dekar und Kalmah an, während Mantax fliehen konnte. Als Dekar wieder zu bewusst sein kam berührte er die Maske, diese zeigte ihm eine Vision von ihrer Geschichte, von ihrer Erschaffung bis zu ihrem Sinken. thumb|150px|Dekar wird verwandelt Später kamen die Barraki und Brutaka zu Dekar. Brutaka erzählte Dekar, dass er zu dem Orden von Mata Nui gehörte, doch Dekar wollte ihm die Maske nicht geben. Daraufhin holte Kalmah einen gigantischen Polypen und ließ Brutaka wegbringen. Ehlek benutzte seine Kräfte um Dekar die Maske abzunehmen. Pridak nahm die Maske an sich, doch die Ignika erleuchtete die ganze Unterwasserwelt, wodurch sich die Toa Inika in die Toa Mahri verwandelten. Dekar konnte die Maske wieder an sich nehmen und schwomm auf Mahri Nui zu, allerdings ging ihm die Luft aus, bevor er die Luftfelder erreichen konnte, dann verwandelte ihn die Kanohi Ignika in eine neue Version von Hydraxon. Die Barraki kamen anschließend wieder in den Besitz der Kanohi Ignika und gaben sie Nocturn. Dieser wurde ebenfalls verflucht, sodass alles starb, was er berührte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versteckte sich ein Gadunka unter der Kanohi Ignika und berührte den Riss in der Maske, wodurch er stark vergrößert wurde. In einem Kampf mit Hydraxon verlor Nocturn die Maske. Als Hydraxon die Kräfte der Maske erlebte beschloss er sie zu zerstören, da er sie für zu gefährlich hielt. Hydraxon schoss mit seinem Cordak-Blaster auf die Maske, doch Hahli konnte verhindern, dass sie getroffen wurde. Danach begannen die beiden zu kämpfen. Mantax nutzte die Gelegenheit um die Maske zu stehlen und wurde ebenfalls von ihr verflucht. Dann trafen sich die Barraki wieder aber sie verloren die Maske. Matoro und Jaller wollten die Maske bekommen, doch sie wurden von Hydraxon und auch von Maxilos angegriffen, Jaller schaffte es allerdings Matoro die Maske zuzuwerfen. Im nächsten Kampf tauchte der vergrößerte Gadunka auf und konnte die Maske an sich nehmen, dabei wurde er allerdings von der Maske verflucht und wieder in seine ursprüngliche größe zurückverwandelt. Hydraxon versuchte dann die Maske zu bekommen, doch Matoro hielt ihn davon ab. Dann zerstörten die Toa Mahri die Steinkordel, wodurch Mahri Nui zerstört wurde und Voya Nui zurück an seinen Platz am Südlichen Kontinent trieb. Matoro schaffte es allerdings nicht die Maske des Lebens rechtzeitig einzusetzen, Mata Nui starb. Matoro wollte nicht aufgeben und folgte dem sinkenden Voya Nui. Kurz bevor die Insel das Loch in der Decke von Karda Nui verschließen konnte, schaffte es Matoro die Insel einzuholen und landete in Karda Nui. Dort sprach eine Stimme zu ihm, dass er die Maske aufsetzen sollte. Als er das tat bekam er einen letzten Wunsch, er wünschte sich die Toa Mahri zurück nach Metru Nui, danach wurde ihm das Leben ausgesaugt und er starb. Als Toa Als Matoro die Kanohi Ignika benutzte, wünschte er sich vor seinem Tod, dass sie seine Freunde wieder nach Metru Nui teleportiert und sie zu Luftatmern macht, dann starb er. Die Kanohi Ignika landete im Sumpf der Geheimnisse. Matoros Tat machte sie nachdenklich, sie dachte Matoro sei ein Held und wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlt ein Held zu sein, Freunde zu haben und geehrt zu werden. Deshalb schuf sie sich einen Körper aus verwirrten Molekülen und ein Flugbrett, der Körper sollte dem von Matoro nahekommen. Danach flog der, sich selbst erschaffene "Toa", in die Lüfte in die Stalagtitendörfer, da er die Anwesenheit der Toa Nuva spührte. Als die Toa Nuva Kirop reingelegt hatten und er sie, ohne es zu wissen, zum Versteck der Schattenegel führte tauchte auf einmal ein fliegender Rahi auf und griff die Toa an. Toa Ignika, der ihnen schon eine Weile gefolgt war, spührte dass die Kreatur nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte und griff ihn an. Er lies ihn so sehr altern, bis er an Altersschwäche starb und in den Sumpf fiel. Im Versteck der Schattenengel schafften die Makuta es durch ihre Kraft der Illusion den Toa Nuva vorzumachen, dass Toa Ignika eine gigantisch böse Kreatur war, woraufhin die Toa Nuva ihren neuen verbündeten angriffen. Toa Ignika war sehr traurig, dass seine "Freunde" ihn angriffen und zog ihnen traurig das Leben aus, doch Pohatu schaffte es ihn aufzuhalten. Später wurden die Toa von den Makuta entführt, eingeschlossen Toa Ignika. Pohatu konnte ihn jedoch befreien. Zusammen zerstörten sie dann das Versteck der Schattenegel. Toa Ignika hatte in der Zwischenzeit gelernt zu sprechen. Auf dem Weg zum Sumpf der Geheimnisse wurde er von Icarax angegriffen. Er verwandelte Icarax in der Evolution um eine Stufe zurück, in der er noch nicht aus Antidermis bestand. Icarax erzählte Toa Ignika dann, dass seine Maske in der Lage war alles Leben des Universums auszusaugen. thumb|left|150px|Toa Ignika opfert sich Im Sumpf angekommen trafen die Toa Nuva Phantoka auf die Toa Nuva Mistika und Takanuva. Toa Ignika kam ebenfalls zu dem Treffen und erzählte den Toa davon, was die Maske anstellen würde, wenn sie sich schwarz färbte. Takanuva erzählte ihnen von den drohenden Energiestürmen. Zusammen schafften es die Toa in den Codrex zu gelangen und aktivierten den Prozess der Erweckung Mata Nuis, allerdings war dieser zu Langsam. Nachdem nurnoch Gali, Tahu und Toa Ignika im Codrex waren beschlossen sie Toa Ignika zu überreden sich zu opfern um Mata Nui zu erwecken. Toa Ignika wollte das nicht und begann Tahu aus Wut anzugreifen. Die beiden erinnerten Toa Ignika jedoch daran, wieso er ein Toa geworden war. Schließlich gab Toa Ignika sein Leben her um den großen Geist zu erwecken. Dadurch begannen die Energiestürme, doch die Toa konnten entkommen, während die Makuta getötet wurden. Während die Kanohi Ignika Mata Nui Leben einhauchte verbannte Teridax den Geist von Mata Nui in die Maske des Lebens, übernahm seinen Körper und schleuderte diese aus dem Universum. Schon bald begann der Geist von Mata Nui die Kontrolle über die Maske des Lebens zu gewinnen und flog durch das Universum, bis sie auf einem Planeten namens Bara Magna landete. Bara Magna In der Sandwüste von Bara Magna angekommen, wurde die Maske von einigen Scarabax-Käfern gefunden. Dann aktivierte die Maske einen Prozess, durch den Mata Nui einen eigenen Körper bekam. Als dieser fertig war, gewöhnte sich Mata Nui schnell daran, bei dem Versuch zu laufen zertrat er beinahe einen der Scarabax. Mata Nui nahm ihn auf die Hand und der Käfer lief sofort auf die Maske zu. Als er sie berührte verwandelte er sich in einen Schild, das ihm gegen einen Vorox half. In dem Kampf brach der Stachel des Vorox ab und Mata Nui nahm ihn als Waffe. Der Scarabax verwandelte sich wieder zurück, und hatte fortan die Fähigkeit sich immer in einen Schild verwandeln zu können. Er wurde dann von Metus nach Vulcanus gebracht. Dort erlebte er den Kampf zwischen Ackar und Strakk mit. Nachdem Strakk Ackar auf unfaire Weise zu Boden gebracht hatte, versuchte er ihn zu töten. Mata Nui ging dazwischen und wurde von Strakk überwältigt, allerdings berührte seine Waffe die Maske des Lebens, wodurch sie sich in ein gewaltiges Schwert verwandelte. Später benutzte er die Kanohi Ignika um einige Glatorianer zu verwandeln und gab ihnen somit Elementarkräfte. Während dem Kampf in Roxtus benutzte Mata Nui die Maske des Lebens um Metus in die Schlange zu verwandeln, die er war. Nachdem Mata Nui aus dem Tal des Labyrinths zurückkehrte begab er sich in das Kontroll-Zentrum des Protoypen-Roboters und nahm die Kanohi Ignika ab, wodurch sich sein Körper auflöste und Mata Nuis Geist in den Roboter fuhr. Die Ignika verwandelte Tahu später in einen Toa Mata zurück. Alternative Ignika Das Königreich Im Paralelluniversum des Königreichs von Mata Nui konnte Matoro Mata Nui nicht retten und so benutze er die Kanohi Ignika um sich und seine Freunde zurück nach Metru Nui zu teleportieren. Dabei wurde er nicht getötet, weil die Maske nicht in Karda Nui eingesetzt wurde. Bekannte Träger Toa *Ein Toa aus Jovan´s Team (früher) *Toa Mahri Matoro (früher) *Mata Nui (früher) Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Maske Die Kanohi Ignika hat die Kraft über das Element Leben, kann es also absorbieren und Kontrollieren. Sie kann Leben allerdings nicht von selbst zurückgeben. Dazu braucht sie einen Vorboten, der dieses Schicksal ohne Angst antritt. Die Kanohi Ignika ist desweiteren in der Lage anderen Wesen Kräfte zu geben, oder zurückzugeben. So kann sie einen Turaga zurück in einen Toa verwandeln. Der Zweck der Kanohi Ignika ist es Mata Nui zu erwecken. Andere Formen Als Toa Ignika hatte die Kanohi Ignika die Fähigkeit Nova-Blasts des Lebens zu erschaffen. Die Ignika erschuf auch den neuen Körper von Mata Nui, und besitzt einen Countdown, den die Großen Wesen in sie eingebaut hatten. Je schlechter es um das Universum stand, desto dunkler würde die Ignika werden, zuerst würde sie gold sein, dann silber und schwarz wenn es überhaupt keine Hoffnung mehr für das Universum gab. Dann würde sie alles Leben in sich aufsaugen und es neu erschaffen. Es ist nicht möglich eine Edle Ignika oder eine Kraftlose Ignika aus der Ignika zu machen. Schöpfungen Die Kanohi Ignika kann nur von Wesen berührt werden, die dafür bestimmt sind. Wenn sie von anderen Wesen berührt wird kann es passieren, dass die Kanohi Ignika sie verflucht, oder bestraft. Dies passierte schon bei folgenden Wesen: * Ein unbekanntes Großes Wesen - Die Ignika belebte Gegenstände in der Nähe des Wesens, die ihre Bedürftnisse zu ihm riefen. Der Fluch blieb permanent. * Vezon - Er wurde an einen Fenrakk gebunden. * Kyrehx - Pflanzen in der nähe wurden lebendig. * Dekar - Er konnte nichts mehr töten. * Pridak - Seine emotionen wurden verstärkt. * Nocturn - Tötete alles, was er berührte. * Mantax - Schwächte die Lebenskraft derer in seiner Nähe. * Gadunka - Konnte andere Wesen übertragen. Wächter Die Kanohi Ignika hat sich selbst schon einige Wächter erschaffen, oder ausgewählt. * Axonn (früher) * Brutaka (früher) * Vezon (früher) * Fenrakk (früher) * Irnakk (nur in der Zone der Alpträume) * Kardas (früher) * Umbra * 100-Meter Giftaal * Matoro (tot) * Hydraxon (früher) Gallerie Datei:Ignika_schmieden.png|Die Ignika beim Schmieden Datei:VNOLG_Ignika.png|Die Ignika im Voya Nui Online Game Datei:Vezon_Ignika.png|Die Ignika mit Vezons Kopf verschmolzen Datei:Ignika_Set.png|Die Ignika von 2008 Datei:Mata_Nui_Ignika.png|Die Ignika von 2009 Trivia *Die Kanohi Ignika und die Kanohi Vahi haben dasselbe Stärke-Level. *Das Symbol auf der Ignika wurde dem "vitruvianischen Menschen" nachempfunden, welcher von Leonardo Da Vinci gezeichnet wurde. Es soll Mata Nui repräsentieren. *Die Kanohi Ignika ist das Logo des Toa-of-Wiki. Reale Welt thumb|150px|Die Ignika 2006thumb|150px|Die Ignika 2008thumb|150px|Die Ignika bei Toa Mata Nuithumb|150px|Die Ignika bei Titan Mata Nui *Im Sommer 2006 wurde die "verschmolzene" Ignika in dem Set Vezon & Fenrakk verkauft. *Im Winter 2008 wurde eine silberne Kanohi Ignika in dem Set Toa Ignika verkauft. *Im Sommer 2009 wurde eine gelbe Kanohi Ignika in dem Set Toa Mata Nui verkauft. *Im Sommer 2009 wurde eine goldene Kanohi Ignika in der Titan-Version von Toa Mata Nui verkauft. Quellen * BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom * BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny * BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play * BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil * BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno * BIONICLE Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen * BIONICLE Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube * BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall * BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky * BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets * BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * Desert of Danger * BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn * BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated * BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe * Ignition 1: Angriff der Piraka * Ignition 2: Der Wächter * Ignition 3: Die Kraftprobe * Ignition 4: Ein kaltes Licht erstrahlt * Ignition 5: Das letzte Gefecht * Ignition 6: Das Geheimnis in der Tiefe * Ignition 7: Auf den Spuren der Maske des Lebens * Ignition 8: Meer der Finsternis * Ignition 9: Abenteuer in der Tiefe * Ignition 10: Das Ende der Maske des Lebens * Ignition 11: Das Ende eines Helden * Ignition 12: Reich der Angst * Ignition 13: Der Sumpf der Schatten * Ignition 14: Endspiel * Ignition 15: Mata Nui erwacht! *Hydraxons Geschichte *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Comic 4: Vor dem Sturm *Comic 5: Tal der Angst *Comic 6: Alles was Glänzt * Das Königreich * Bestimmungskrieg * Takanuvas Blog * Herrschaft der Schatten Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Karda Nui Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum